


I Don't Like Candy Canes

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucic doesn't like candy canes. Quick tries to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Candy Canes

"I don't like candy canes," Milan announced, glaring at the one that was protruding from his hot chocolate. He also thought it was ridiculous to drink hot chocolate in LA but he kept that thought to himself.

"How do you not like candy canes?" Quick asked him.

He missed Boston at least his old teammates hadn't asked why, they had just went with it.

"They're too hard to eat and they just make everything sticky and they're too pepperminty," Milan answered.

"Aww princess," Carter muttered, texting.

But Quick snorted at him, grabbed the candy cane from his drink and bit off part of it with a crunch.

Before Milan could protest, Quick yanked him forward, kissing him soundly, all lips and teeth and tongue.

The chunk of candy cane was shoved into Milan's mouth, followed by Quick's tongue, drawing a moan from Milan.

Quick drew back, the candy cane gone from Milan's mouth and he could hear Quick crunching it as he melted back into the plush seat.

"See candy canes are awesome," Quick said.

Milan nodded dumbly, licking his lips, the minty taste lingering.

"Oh go get a room, you two," Carter still hadn't looked up from his phone.


End file.
